Transmigration
by Love.Like.A.Spider.Lily
Summary: Natsume dies in a car accident. For some reason, he is alive, but he finds out that he's actually inside a body of a girl and now he has to act like her. His new name? Mikan Sakura. NatsumexRuka. NOT SHOUNEN AI/YAOI. Souls don't have genders.
1. Chapter 1

This plot has been on my mind for one to two months now.. but I didn't have the right inspiration to write this… for some reason, I am very pressured by the school activities right now, but I decided to write this anyway..

BTW.. Mikan will BARELY appear in this story anymore after this chapter.. I mean the 'Mikan' as in the soul of Mikan.. yeah.. XD

**

* * *

**

**Transmigration**

**Chapter 1: Death (Prologue)**

**-Natsume-**

Hmph. A new family? Who are they kidding? Which family is it? I don't even remember how many families visited the orphanage already. Was it the last family that visited? Oh, but they never even shot a glance at me. Were they desperate? I wonder.

Either way, I won't be calling them 'family'. I don't have one. I never did. What kind of family throws their son in the garbage can anyways? If they don't want me, they could have just given me to some rich family. Like I give a damn whose family I go to, as long as I'm allowed to have my freedom.

"Are you excited?" The nun who sat beside me asked.

I glanced at her. I sarcastically replied, "Yes."

She didn't remark anymore. She's a new nun, so I guess it's only normal. She's not used to my behavior, well, it's her problem anyways.

"He's just like that. Don't be offended by him. He doesn't really mean it. I'm sure he's excited," The chauffer said with a laugh. The nun smiled with a tint of blush upon her cheeks.

I scoffed. "If you're going to flirt with each other, go to a hotel. I'm not in the mood for watching a nun and a chauffer do it inside a car, not even minding my presence. It's like live porn, and porn isn't even entertaining for me."

"Natsume!" The chauffer exclaimed. From his voice, I could tell he was blushing as well. Hah! How ridiculous people have become.

"Natsume-kun," the nun gently told me. "You shouldn't be saying things like that."

"Why? Is the truth so hard to swallow?" I asked. She was speechless. "You should try munching it first then. You have the entire journey to do so. And please refrain from flirting again. It's disgusting.."

I turned away from the flushed nun and stared outside the window. The journey was filled with silence. Not a word from either of them. Maybe a few gestures of affection or so, but I was serious when I told them I didn't like porn. What's so exciting with watching people doing it and realizing you're the last person on earth who has never done it? People have strange personalities these days.

I was surprised when the car suddenly screeched. I looked in front of us. A cliff?

"Stop the car!" The nun shouted, while muttering prayers of forgiveness and everything.

"I can't! The brake is broken!" The chauffer shouted in reply.

"Stop fucking around!" I shouted as I stared out the window. With great force, the car jumped off the cliff. A scene from a movie? Not quite. It seems like I'll die.

* * *

**-Mikan-**

"You don't have to do this," Ruka told me.

I smiled at him. "Don't worry. I have two kidneys. Sharing one won't be such a bother."

I heard the doctor call for me. It's time for the operation? I smiled. It's nice to think I'll be saving a life. Although the blood is gore, I won't imagine it much. I shivered. Be courageous, Mikan! Let's go save a life!

**-Ruka-**

I waited for an hour. One more hour left, and the operation would be finished. Suddenly, doctors rushed to the operating room, panic in their eyes. Did something go wrong? That can't be! The surgeon was a professional!

I tried grabbing one of the doctors but he simple freed away and ran inside. Damn it. What is happening inside?

After a few minutes, the doctors left the room with sweat pouring heavily down their foreheads like rain. The surgeon came up to me with a sad face.

"I'm sorry, but.. she's dead."

* * *

**-Natsume-**

I woke up to a sudden rush of light, blinding me for a second. I sat up when my eyes have adjusted. Ugh. I feel like I've died once. Well, I probably did. But dying isn't as peaceful as they say. I thought I was being sucked by a vacuum cleaner or something. Not a pleasant experience.

I frowned. Something's wrong. Something FEELS so wrong. I stared at my hand. Did my hand shrink? Ugh. Must be something going wrong with my eyes. Side effects from shock? Most likely. Even my feet look smaller. I scratched my head. I frowned. I grabbed my hair and stared at it as if I was staring at an apple tree bearing orange fruits. I have long brown hair!

No, no. This must just be my imagination. I may be an orphan, but I'm educated. I can't be going crazy just because I fell off a stupid cliff. I touched my chest and heaved a sigh. Good. At first I thought I must have turned into a woman, but know that I didn't feel any bulge in my chest, I should be fine.

Hn. I'm thirsty, but I feel like peeing more. I stood up. I stared at the dextrose and pulled out the needle in sheer annoyance. I'm not sick. I walked towards the comfort room, looking at the people around me. I seem shorter, or is it just my imagination?

When I entered the Men's bathroom, all of the boys stared at me with huge eyes. What's with them? Ignoring their strange reaction, I entered and stood in front of the last stall. Gulping, they all ran outside. How queer. I'm not a girl. Are they having bad eyesight too?

I pulled down my pajamas and grabbed… wait.. WHERE IS IT? I looked down and was surprised to see the absence of my private part. What on earth?

The door suddenly opened and a man with blonde hair entered. He stared at me in utter shock.

"Wha— Why are you here? This is the Men's Comfort Room," he told me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, duh? I AM a man."

He blushed as he realized that my pajamas were pulled down. He looked away. "What are you saying Mikan? You're a girl! You should leave."

I frowned. "Mi.. Can you say my name again?"

"Mikan.. go to the girl's comfort room if you want to pee," he said.

I rushed to the mirror and was shocked at what I saw.

"Holy shit," I cursed.

A girl with brown hair. Is that me? No. It can't be! My name is Natsume! I.. What is happening? Why am I a girl? Is this heaven? This is.. ridiculous!

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW! ;)

Sorry if it's a bit confusing.. but I hope you read on :)


	2. Chapter 2

I feel totally depressed today.. but I'll be writing anyways.. I just realized that using the multiple asterisks to symbolize a new scene is not allowed anymore.. and that just DESTROYED my first and second story (and I don't have the time to edit it all over again).. T-T

**

* * *

**

**Transmigration**

**Chapter 2: As A Girl**

**-Natsume-**

I quickly pulled my pajamas higher.

The blonde guy slowly came up to me. "Mikan, you should really go already."

I took a step back. "No! I am not Mikan! My name is NATSUME! Do you want me to spell it for you?"

"Mikan. This is no time for jokes. I DESPERATELY need to pee," the man said in a pleading voice. "So please get out."

"I.." I retorted. "I also want to pee!"

Frowning, the man dragged me outside and pushed me inside the girl's bathroom. "Pee there!"

Jaw dropped, I shivered as I saw girls inside the bathroom changing their clothes. They didn't seem to mind my presence and continued to change clothes. This isn't good! I am a man! They should all be shouting right now and throwing soaps at me! They should be mad!

In sheer anger, I shouted, "I AM A MAN!"

They all stared at me, speechless. Finally, the girl nearest to me asked, "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

They all shook their heads as they continued to change. NO! It's true! The wave of eagerness to pee suddenly slammed into me. Frowning, I grabbed one of them.

"HOW DO YOU PEE?" I asked her in panic.

She looked at me in shock. "Huh?"

"Fuck!" I cursed as I couldn't take it anymore and went inside the cubicle. I quickly pulled down my pajamas. Ugh. How do you pee without that? I guess it should go well. I released my urine and was shocked to see it flowing down and not spurting like how it's supposed to go for men. I panicked again. "HOW DO YOU FUCKING PEE?" I stared at the bowl. SIT! YES! MAYBE I SHOULD SIT! I sat on the bowl and was relieved to see it flowing naturally.

This is such a problem. Have I really turned to a woman? That is scientifically impossible! Unless… transmigration? But that can't be! How come I still have my memories? I was supposed to be dead. Then I was somehow resurrected? Then where is my real body?

My thoughts jumbled, I left the bathroom. The blonde guy was waiting for me outside.

He frowned as he looked at my pajamas. "They're wet," he remarked, half asking a question.

"Yeah. I didn't know how to pee," I told him, hoping he'd believe I'm really a man now.

"Oh? That's.. weird," he replied.

"I tried standing up, but it was stupid. Now, I know I should sit on the bowl," I told him. Why won't he believe that I'm a man? Hmph!

"Oh.. I guess that's good? Mikan, I think you should see the doctor," he suggested. This son of a..

"I AM NOT CRAZY," I clarified as I stomped away. How dare he think I'm crazy? I am perfectly fine. My mental capacity is large and I bet I'm smarter than him!

* * *

"So you're saying that you're a man?" The doctor asked me. There was a couple inside the room as well. They said they were my 'parents'. The blonde guy was there too. He said his name was Ruka Nogi. Like I care about that.

"Yes. I am a man," I stiffly told him.

"But.. you have a vagina, clearly indicating that you're a girl," the doctor told me.

I scoffed. "That doesn't matter. Somehow, it just happened to appear there out of the blue."

The doctor laughed. How dare he laugh? What an insolent being. "Then where did your penis go? Don't tell me you misplaced it."

I frowned, disgusted. "I don't know! Don't start calling me a woman just because of that! I am an orphan and I do not have parents. My name is Natsume Hyuuga. Most of all, I AM A MAN!"

The doctor frowned. "Natsume Hyuuga? The boy that died? I heard both of you were operated at the same time. What a coincidence. Did you perhaps know him?"

I was shocked. "OF COURSE I KNOW MYSELF! DEAD? YOU SAY I'M DEAD? YOU PIECE OF!" I tried to punch him, but the blonde guy, Ruka, stopped me and pulled me away.

"Oh? You don't believe me?" The doctor leaned forward and grinned. "Then let's have a deal, young _man_. If you see the dead body, would you stop this ridiculous feat already?"

"FINE."

* * *

I frowned as the sheets were taken off. I trembled as I saw my body lying on the bed, cold and dead. The signs of decaying were also starting to become evident. It sort of had a bad odor.

Most of all, it felt weird to see my own body. Gah, it's disgusting.

"Happy?" The doctor asked.

"Of course not. I'm dead," I replied.

"Yeah. You're 'dead'. Or whatever. You're probably just hungry. So keep your end of the deal and become a 'woman'. I'm too busy already to tend to kids like you. If I hear you've been acting weird, I'll send you to the mental hospital. Adios," the doctor said as he bid me farewell.

Act as a woman? But I'm a MAN! Moreover, I have to live with that damn family. But I don't really want to die yet, although my life is as crappy as it could be.

I guess I'll have to act as a woman then? UGH! Why do I have to die and get resurrected as a girl?

* * *

I don't get why I'm living with him. That blonde guy! I just got out of the hospital and now they send me off to some guy's place. Seriously, this is the first time I hoped they would treat me as a girl. Why would they send a girl to live with a man? Oh, but I'm a MAN. Gah, I don't know if I should call myself a girl or a boy. Damn gender policies.

"Don't worry. I won't touch you. It's just that the school is far from your home, so you're staying with me for now," Ruka assured me.

"Oh don't worry," I muttered. "I'm not interested in you (men)."

He glanced at me then sighed. "Oh.." I frowned. What's with his reaction? Weeeeird.

When morning struck, Ruka woke me up. He was wearing a school uniform. Apparently, I also had to go to school. Well, that's better than being taught in an orphanage, so I obediently did as he said.

I went into the bathroom and stared at myself naked. They said a man is supposed to get turned on when he sees a naked woman, but right now, I feel like someone crapped on me and forced me to eat it. I don't even feel like touching myself. I feel disgusted.

When I finished taking a bath, I opened the closet.

I frowned.

"RUKA! WHAT IS THIS?" I shouted in anger.

Ruka rushed in to see what was wrong. He quickly looked away when he saw me. "Mikan.. use the towel to cover your upper half too."

I raised an eyebrow. "What? Jeez! We're both.." I stopped myself from saying that we were both men. Damn that stupid doctor. "Fine!"

I covered my body with a towel. "What is this, Ruka?"

Ruka turned around towards me. "Uh.. women's underwear?"

"EXACTLY!" I shouted at him. "THESE ARE PANTIES AND BRASSIERS! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO WEAR THEM?"

"But.." he muttered. "You're a woman."

"I'M A MA—" I feel like killing the doctor right now. I just wanna run to that freaking hospital and slam a knife into his throat. "I HATE YOU!"

"…what?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW ;)


	3. Chapter 3

This story will have other versions.. I think.. I don't know.. Depends if I feel like writing those versions XD.. This story (and the rest of its possible versions) might be the last fanfics I will have for Gakuen Alice. :(

**

* * *

**

**Transmigration**

**Chapter 3: Blood**

In the end, I was forced to wear those lacy panties and brassieres. Ugh. They feel ticklish, as if it's violating me. How can every girl be enduring this ghastly nightmare? I can't even bare to be sleepy because it itches so much.

"Mikan Sakura!" The teacher called out. I didn't budge. "MIKAN SAKURA!"

I stood up, surprised. Fudge, I forgot that my name is Mikan. "Yes?"

The teacher glared at me. "So you weren't listening to me again? That's exactly why you've been failing your subjects! Come here, and answer the question on the board."

Failing subjects? Not me. I'll show him. I walked towards the board. Completing the square? How basic. I should be using the quadratic equation to solve this then.

I scribbled my solution on the board with ease and I could hear the gasps of awe from my classmates. Hmph. They should be ashamed. They should be able to solve something like this when they're four years old still.

I placed the chalk down and sat back on my seat. They all stared at me as if I were an alien. I scoffed. Was this girl so stupid that her classmates would look down upon her? I entered quite a troublesome body.

The day passed like that, with teachers telling me how stupid I am and me impressing and showing them how much of a genius they should be calling me.

When dismissal came, I saw one of classmates in a hurry. When his friends asked him where he was going, he said he was going to pick his sister up. Family, huh?

"You're not Mikan, are you?" Ruka asked me.

I turned to him. "It's about time you believe me. I told you, didn't I?"

"She was supposed to be dead, then all of a sudden, she came back to life. If you are not Mikan, then where is she?"

I scoffed. "Transmigration is when a soul is revived. By the way that I came into her body, she must have come inside mine. But I'm dead." Gah, I feel freaky when I admit that I'm dead.

Ruka had a serious face. "Are you saying that she's dead as well?"

I looked at him for a while, not answering his question. He was pretty serious, like he'll kill me if I said yes. Does.. he love her then? That 'Mikan'? I looked away. "No. She might have entered another person's body."

He sighed in relief. I frowned. He's happy, then? Somehow, I feel annoyed. "Oh but it's been weeks since the transfer of souls happened. I suggest you go back to the hospital and look for her, but there are many possibilities. She might have actually died, or she might have lost her memories and forgotten about you. She might have survived, but she's been allowed to leave the hospital already. If that happens, it will be almost impossible to find her."

"I'm going back to the hospital. You go back to the apartment yourself," he said as he ran away. How annoying. He's still hanging into that thin thread of hope? Well, he can do as he pleases. Not like that concerns me.

Suddenly, I felt a pain in my stomach. Frowning, I ran to the girl's bathroom. Hehe. I'm not afraid! I know how to pee now! When I pulled my panties down to pee, I was frozen shocked.

"What…." I trembled. "WHY IS THERE BLOOD?"

I panicked. What now? Why is there blood? Am I pregnant? NOOOO! So this girl is a whore? Gah, I don't want to give birth! Fuck! What to do with this blood? No, I can't be pregnant! I must just wounded it! Yes! That's right! I have to go to the nurse's clinic!

I quickly pulled my panties up and ran outside. As I was running in the corridors, people pointed to the back of my skirt. What now? I grabbed it and frowned in disgust. It had blood on it. Fuck this! I continued running with both my hands covering the back of my skirt.

I looked at the floor and I found out that the blood was dripping down. Now, I'm creating a trail of blood? I hate this!

When I arrived at the clinic, I was furious to know that the nurse wasn't around. Why isn't she here when I need her the most?

I must first wash myself up! Good thing the clinic has a bathroom. Why the hell does the clinic have a bathroom anyways? I quickly went inside and threw my stupid bloody panty away. I washed the blood away but more just seemed to drip. Damn.

I grabbed a clean towel on the cupboard and placed it below. I could feel it getting wet from the blood. Why does my stomach hurt so much? AH! INTERNAL BLEEDING! I'M HAVING A HEMORRAGE! I might die! I might just die from blood loss! I must have a blood transfusion! But first I have to stop the bleeding!

I ran back inside the clinic and searched through the cabinets. I grabbed the povidone-iodine antiseptic and poured it on the band-aid. I placed the band aid just on the huge hole below, but it was quickly drenched in blood.

Ugh. Bandages then! I wrapped it around my lower half. While I was on the process of cutting it, the door opened and the nurse came in. She stared at me and I stared at her. Her gaze fell on the bandages and there was silence.

…

"Are you.." the nurse asked. "Are you perhaps having a period?"

I gulped. "A p… period?"

"Y… yes," the nurse replied, "When you.. when you bleed."

I trembled. "..Will I die?"

"I.. I haven't heard of anyone dying because of it.. yet.."

* * *

I feel greatly humiliated. When I left the clinic, I swear I heard the nurse laugh. Damn her. So in the end, I'm not pregnant and neither am I wounded. I never bothered to study the reproductive system. I wasn't interested in marrying anyone anyway. Who would have thought it would be such a bother.

Suddenly, I saw Ruka running towards me as I headed to the apartment.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I thought you went to the hospital?" I asked him.

"I.. I heard you.. were.. having your period," he said, as he was trying to suppress his laughter. That damned nurse told him about it? I am seriously going to kill her tomorrow. "Anyway, I decided to take care of you for now. Since you're a guest and you're new to your body, just ask me if you need help."

"So you won't be searching for her?" I asked.

"I will, tomorrow."

"YOU'RE ANNOYING," I stated as I continued walking. He followed me. "STOP FOLLOWING ME! Go buy some napkins or whatever you call them!"

"But.. I'm a man."

I turned to him and glared. "You're a man?" He nodded. "WELL I'M A MAN TOO!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW ;)


End file.
